Love makes a fool of us all
by mmoonlit
Summary: Rose just couldn't fathom the fact that she fancied her best friend.


**N/A: **Hey, folks! Well, this is my first Scorose ever, so be nice (though I loooove feedback). Well, I had this idea (actually, I had the first sentence) out of the blue and decided to work on it for sport. I got so excited about it that I finished it in less than three days (which is a record, I'm such a slow writer). Anyway, don't worry if you don't get the whole story right away, I promise I'll explain everything throughout the following chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and nothing hurts.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Love makes a fool of us all**

_A warning sign_  
_I missed the good part then I realised_  
_I started looking and the bubble burst_  
_I started looking for excuses_

_Warning Sign - Coldplay_

* * *

Rose Weasley didn't know why it was annoying her so much lately. Ok, she might have thought of some possibilities, but, really, it couldn't be that. It _just _couldn't. It _would_ certainly be because she was going crazy trying to fit her NEWTs schedule - her father always told her she was too much like her mother for her own good - and just didn't have the patience to listen to all of this over and over again every waking moment, with so many subjects to catch up with.

But the thing was she was _so _not going to stand Scorpius Malfoy talking about his boring-to-hell girlfriend anymore.

Really, this had been going since the previous year. They were best friends and Albus was as good at love counselling as he was at Arithmancy - he wasn't -, and Scorpius had had so many girlfriends since then that Rose didn't even bother counting anymore. Oh, but that didn't make anything any difficult - they were always the same tall, slim, blonde bimbo with a brain the size of a nut. So, yeah, she was the only person with half a brain and half a heart who was available to give him some guidance.

And now she was wondering what _the hell _she was thinking when she agreed to that.

"...and then Carrie said she was just his friend and they were talking about the Potions assignment. I mean, I am really good at Potions and I'm a year above her, why couldn't she ask me?" Scorpius finished his monologue three minutes later, looking really upset.

"Oh, my God, Scorpius, are you listening to yourself? You've got to be kidding me. _This_ is why I'm sitting here for the past half an hour? So you can talk about your sore ego?" Rose groaned, pressing her forehead against the library table. So many precious minutes of study lost just like that.

"No, you're here because you love my absolutely awesome company" Scorpius answered immediately, because that was his trademark answer, and Rose's reaction was always an equally trademarked eye roll.

"See, this is why your ego is so easily hurt. You show it off far too much," she pointed out, turning her attention back to her mind-blowing Transfiguration essay. "Also, you're being a total jerk. Carrie is free to talk to whomever the hell she wants. You're her boyfriend, not her owner, stupid. Get over yourself."

"Ouch, harsh, Rosie" Scorpius said, dramatically putting his hand against his chest, but his ice-blue eyes were shining playfully. "But, yeah, you're probably right. I reckon I might've overreacted a little bit, but it's just that she was being so shady about this Arrington bloke. You can't blame me for getting suspicious."

Rose sighed, closing her eyes. Of course she was being shady about him, with Scorpius around the corner, out to get her red-handed. Why had he agreed to date the most, well, _outgoing_ fifth year Gryffindor if he spent more time worrying about her agenda with other blokes than actually dating her? It was beyond Rose to ever understand that.

"Actually, I can and I will. Honestly, Scorpius, you can't be with her if you won't bring yourself to trust her. And if you don't think she deserves your trust, why are you with her in the first place?" she argued, exasperated. It was so damn simple that she was finding it very annoying to actually be forced to say it. Scorpius was old enough - and dated those kinds of girls enough times - to know everything she was talking about by heart. And she still had a foot long essay to write instead of telling him things he already knew. That is why she was annoyed. Nothing else. Absolutely nothing else.

Scorpius ran his hand through his strikingly blonde hair and wrinkled his nose in a way Rose was trying very, very hard not to find absolutely adorable._ Oh, well, you're best friends with the hottest guy of the entire sixth year, these things are bound to happen. It doesn't mean anything in particular, _she thought, deliberately ignoring the increasing warmth around her ears. Damn that family heritage.

"Ok, ok, I know. I'll give it a thought. Now I'll leave you to your essay, promise," Scorpius announced, getting up from his chair. He chuckled at the 'Thank Merlin' Rose breathed out and dived to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Rose, you're the best."

"Whenever am I not?" Rose muttered, thanking every god she could remember Scorpius didn't see all the shades of pink jumping out from her face.

She was _so_ doomed.

* * *

"'Evening, losers," said Faith Davies, one of Rose's best friends, joining Rose and Albus Potter for dinner at the Ravenclaw table. Albeit being a Gryffindor, Harry Potter's middle son almost always dined at either his cousin's or Scorpius' house table. Lily had already given up trying to remind him who was really his sibling. Faith, on the other way, was Rose's roommate who always had a sharp response to anything (and anyone); there was no doubt as to why she was easily accepted into the Weasley-Potter's den (as she liked to call it). "So, where's the other piece of the puzzle?" she asked, obviously referring to Scorpius, who was also known to have meals with the both of them.

"Dunno," answered Albus with a mouthful of food that would make Rose's dad proud. Both girls glared at him, but he just shrugged and swallowed with a giant gulp. "He said he was going to talk to Carrie. That was like three hours ago, though, so I reckon they're shagging or something."

At that statement, Rose lost control of her knife, causing part of her meat pudding to fly out of her plate. Albus just chuckled and resumed his Neanderthal eating manners, but Faith wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing; she raised her eyebrows so high they almost got lost into her very dark hair and gave Rose a meaningful look with her piercing green eyes. _Perfect, Weasley. Now she won't give you a second of peace, and for no reason! Absolutely NO reason!, _Rose thought, furious with herself, and began thinking of a way out of Faith's questioning.

"I thought he was sure she fancied Nate Arrington. He wouldn't stop talking about this earlier," she gave her best at nonchalant, eating what was left of her pudding with a dignified poise.

"Yeah, but she's still hot," replied Albus, earning more glares from the girls. "What? It's true. Besides, Roxie's always talking about how this Arrington bloke's a prick."

"But it's Roxie we're talking about, not the usual bimbo type Scorpius dates," Rose countered, and Faith nodded her agreement.

"Hey, I hear you," Roxanne Weasley called out from where she was sitting with her girlfriend, Jasmine Corner. Roxie was just another Gryffindor who completely abandoned her house table.

"It's a compliment," Faith said, laughing. "You obviously have better taste in women than Scorpius."

"Thank you!" Jasmine remarked, giggling, before returning to her conversation with Roxanne.

Albus disgustingly gulped the last bit of his pie before getting up quickly.

"Have to go. Fred wants another practice before the Hufflepuff match," he announced, turning to look at Fred's sister, who was also raising from her chair. "Coming, Roxie?"

"Yup, right after you, Al," she replied, giving Jasmine a quick kiss and joining her cousin. "I'm so going to destroy Frank!"

Rose snickered while her cousins walked out of the Great Hall, trying to picture the scene. Even though Roxanne was a hell of a chaser, the real competition would be reserved to the Longbottom twins, Frank and Alice. As he only got to join Hufflepuff team this season while Alice was on Gryffindor's since last year, this match would be very interesting. Uncle Neville should brace himself.

As she was turning to face Faith so she could ask her opinion about the contest, Rose realised she was absolutely _not _off the hook, and wondered how foolish it was to ever think she could be.

"So," Faith had a terrifyingly inquisitive voice she always used for interrogation purposes, and there was no doubt that was the case. Rose suppressed a groan, expecting the worse. "Scorpius."

"Yeah, I know him," Rose replied slowly, trying to maintain a blank expression. "For almost six years now."

"Yes, of course, since Hogwarts Express, your best friend," Faith added with a devilish smile, not even blinking while searching for the real answers in Rose's eyes. "The one you fancy."

"I do not!" squealed Rose, opening her eyes wide. _How dare Faith say something like this! Scorpius is like-like- well, not like my brother, but-_

"Do, too!"

"Do NOT!"

"For Merlin's pants, you absolutely do! You're so further gone with him than you ever were when you fancied Luke Thomas," Faith replied, laughing hard while musing over her Rose's crush on Fred's best friend. "I mean, at least you recovered pretty quickly when he started dating Jameson, and you certainly didn't lose any food because of him!"

Rose rolled her eyes with impatience; Faith was so completely off the point that Rose wondered if the Sorting Hat had done something wrong when it put her in Ravenclaw, because that was _not_ the logic of a true raven.

"You're being ridiculous," Rose stated in a disdainful tone, getting up. "So ridiculous I'm going to leave you talking to yourself and go to my patrol. Have you seen Phil?" she asked, knowing very well that mentioning her patrol partner would put a halt to her fun.

Predictably enough, Faith stopped laughing and sobered up immediately to look around the table.

"Dunno. We were studying at the library this afternoon, but I haven't seen him since then," she said, shrugging, but Rose knew her all too well.

"Oooh, getting cosy at the library, aren't you?" Rose replied with a smirk; Faith was getting more and more obvious about her crush on Phillip Boot every day.

"You tell me, isn't there your favourite place to 'get cosy' with Scorpius?" Faith retorted, looking rather pleased with herself for the comeback. Rose huffed and took off without looking back. "Deny all you want, sweetie! You know you'll prove me right in the end!"

* * *

Rose arrived at the meeting point at the first floor corridor ten minutes early. Most of the prefects were already there, including the Head Boy - who was also captain of the Ravenclaw team, titles Uncle Bill never seemed to stop gloating about -, her cousin Louis. She waved at him and walked over with a smile.

"Hey, Lou, what's up?" Rose greeted him happily, and then frowned, remembering he wasn't supposed to patrol on Tuesdays. "I didn't know you were patrolling tonight."

"I wasn't going to, but that prankster Fred decided to have practice today, which cost us Albus, Amber _and_ Alice, so I had to change the schedules" Louis replied, absolutely fuming. "I swear to Merlin, Rose, if we don't crush them I won't be able to live with myself."

Rose laughed; she should have known that last hour practice wasn't _just _for precaution. Fred always loved to push his cousin's buttons, and even though Louis posed as the role model student, he always responded in kind - that was how they would show their love for each other. Fred should really watch his back for the next week, then.

"Don't worry, we'll have Jasmine distracting Roxanne. It's a good thing she's dating our keeper," Rose said with a wink at Louis. Of course nothing stopped Roxanne with a quaffle, but she could dream.

"You have the most conniving mind I've ever seen, Rosie. And, yes, I'm aware I have Dominique as a sister," Louis responded with a smirk, knowing this would make his cousin snort. No, no one could ever be as _conniving_ as the only Weasley to ever be placed in Slytherin. "Well, as today's schedule is totally screwed thanks to that moron, do you want to patrol with me?"

"But I'm here, Louis," Phil said, rather annoyed, placing himself beside Rose, which made her jump in surprise.

"Yeah, I know, mate, but since everyone's routine is scrambled, I figured I could at least catch up a little with Rosie here," Louis responded, unfazed by his beater's remark. "You can patrol with whomever you choose."

Phil hesitated; he had some need to follow routines, and Rose and Faith always harassed him about it. Rose was about to cave and go with him instead out of pity when he shrugged and left to find another partner.

"Well, let's go, then. We'll take the east wing tonight," Louis announced and they took the pathway leading to the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey, Weasley, wait a sec!"

Both Weasleys turned their heads towards the voice, even though Rose knew very well that wasn't directed at her. After all, Scorpius hasn't called her Weasley since first year (except when they were fighting, which wasn't the case, she expected).

"Yes, Malfoy?" Louis asked politely, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He was friendly with Scorpius for the sake of their cousins, but it was unusual for him to be needed by the Slytherin seeker.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could swap partners. I really need to talk to Rose," he asked sheepishly, scratching the top of his head.

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes and looking pointedly at Rose, who smiled apologetically. Now _that _was some really weird request; Scorpius never had such urgency in talking to her, and Rose couldn't help but wonder (it wasn't hope, because there was nothing to be hopeful for, period) what inspired him to do that.

"You've got to be the most disputed prefect in all history," he muttered, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Ok, I give up. Take care of her, Malfoy."

"It's more like the other way round, actually," Rose replied, laughing, but stopped immediately when she caught a glimpse of Phil crossed expression. She looked at him guiltily, but he just shrugged again. Well, she would apologise to him tomorrow at the practice. He would understand that Scorpius needed- whatever the hell he needed. _The same can't be said about Faith, though. Ugh, I should probably die without ever telling her this._

"Very funny. Well, let's go," Scorpius said, taking Louis' place as they walked away to perform their duties.

* * *

About five minutes of complete silence later, Rose was absolutely sure he was just trying to use her curiosity as a self-destruction weapon. She huffed, but Scorpius didn't even seem to notice.

"Scorpius, if you don't tell me what's going on, I swear, I'll push you out of the Astro-"

"Carrie told me she loved me," Scorpius blurted out, getting paler by the second.

"WHAT?" Rose couldn't help but scream, shocked.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered, panicking.

"And what did you do?" she demanded to know, dreading the answer already.

Scorpius hesitated, averting his look to the ground, and Rose felt her breath catch in her chest. That was a not good sign.

"I-I told her I loved her too."

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, and taken aback was an understatement to what she was feeling. She gaped at Scorpius, incapable of producing any sound at all. That was _not_ what she was expecting. _And what was I expecting? I wasn't expecting anything, I was just- just curious, that's all. And this is absolutely crazy. Absolute, complete and utter crazy._

"Rose, say something, anything," Scorpius begged, desperation in his voice.

But Rose didn't think she could do talking any time soon. There was something very thick blocking her throat and she took a few seconds to realise she wasn't breathing either. Scorpius loved Carrie, that absurdly stupid girl whose only interests were boys and shopping. That couldn't be happening, nope, that was a nightmare and she would wake up and tell him and laugh with him because that _just_ _wasn't possible_.

"ROSE!"

"WHAT THE HELL, SCORPIUS?" she finally found her voice, and oh, she was angry.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST SAID IT, OK?" Scorpius yelled back hysterically.

"NO, IT'S NOT OK! OH, MY GOD, SCORPIUS!" Rose didn't know what she was so furious about, but at that moment she hated every bit of her best friend. "THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST _SAY_!"

There was a moment of silence, in which Scorpius breathed out slowly and Rose tried to calm herself down. Her heart was killing her and there was a swell in her throat, but she didn't have the energy nor the will to investigate the reasons; at least not at that time.

"I know," he whispered hopelessly. "I know, and I feel like a jerk, but she was there telling me all those things and it just didn't feel right to leave her without saying it back."

Rose swallowed, thinking about her next words carefully. She didn't know if she really wanted the answer, but she had to ask.

"And do you love her?" her voice was as calm as she could manage.

"I-I don't know. I like her, I like to spend time with her, but-but I don't know if I can call this love," Scorpius confessed, looking as puzzled as she was. "But now I've said it, anyway, so I reckon I'll have to deal with it, right?"

They stared at each other for a long moment and Rose's mind was working relentlessly, trying to find a solution; to what, she didn't know. Scorpius clearly didn't know what he was doing, let alone feeling, and the deed was done, anyway. She couldn't think of anything to do to help him. Finally, she conceded and sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she said, resuming her walking and putting an end to the conversation.

The rest of their patrol went out without much talking and they soon called it a night. But by the time Rose laid on her bed, there was only one thing screaming at the back of her mind and she didn't think she could deny it for much longer.

She was falling in love with Scorpius.


End file.
